shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Azami Nakiri/Relationships
}} Relationships 'Mana Nakiri' Mana is Azami's wife. Azami first met Mana during his school years after Joichiro left and she helped him regain his passion for cooking. However, like many holders of the God Tongue, Mana eventually despaired of food, and abandoned her husband and daughter. Azami considered Mana to be similar to Joichiro, and when Mana was left suffering the same fate as Joichiro, it drove him to ensure that her daughter Erina wouldn't follow the same fate. After Erina slapped Azami clean across the face, Mana silently congratulated Erina and realized the Nakiri family no longer needs to let its chefs suffer in solitude. Presently, Mana and Azami are both part of the Nakiri clan and its functions, happily attending family meals together. Mana enjoys with amusement how Azami and Asahi bicker with each other. 'Erina Nakiri' Erina is Azami's daughter. When Azami discovered her God-Tongue ability, he cultivated it using abusive methods, including cutting her off from the rest of the world and physical force, to drill his ideals into Erina to ensure that Erina would not grow up to be like her mother. Once Senzaemon got wind of Azami's actions, Azami was cut off from all forms of contact with Erina. However, the psychological damage Erina suffered left her with a haughty attitude, dogmatic beliefs about culinary perfection, and a petrifying fear of her father, all of which would last for years to come. When Azami returned years later, he seemed to view his daughter as little more than a tool in his plans, and had no qualms about subjecting her again to psychological abuse. Seeing Erina's behavior as nothing more than adolescent rebelliousness, he initially allowed her to run away from home, believing that she would eventually return on her own. To his dismay, Erina gained the courage to stand up to him, vocally casting aside his ideals and refusing to join Central during the Regiment de Cuisine. In response, Azami had her agree that she would serve him for the rest of her life should she lose. Ultimately, Azami disastrously underestimated Erina's strength of will, and her efforts brought about the end of his time at Tōtsuki and his culinary revolution. Following Central's defeat in the Regiment de Cuisine, it appears that once again, Azami is no longer a part of his daughter's life. In the epilogue, Azami explained to Erina about Asahi and how Azami conceived Asahi by reckless abandon with an American woman, during his depression over Jouichiro leaving Tootsuki. Azami, in his guilt, claimed responsibility for being both a rotten human being and father to Erina, as well as an absentee father to Asahi. So Azami bid her and the Nakiri household farewell, as he felt he needed to find Asahi and raise him properly, as well as claimiing unworthiness to the Nakiri name. Erina, agreeing with Azami about being the worst father, then slapped Azami across the face and took him with her to reclaim Asahi as a member of the Nakiri family. Currently, Azami is happily a part of the Nakiri family, attending family gatherings and luncheons. 'Senzaemon Nakiri' Azami's father-in-law. It is unclear what the relationship was like between the two in the beginning, but whatever hospitality that existed between the two was destroyed when Senzaemon learned of Erina's abuse at Azami's hands. Disgusted with his actions, Senzaemon disowned Azami, and erased all traces of his existence at Tōtsuki. Azami would later oust Senzaemon as head of Tōtsuki. During the BLUE, Senzaemon brought Azami to the BLUE to bear witness to the tournament, namely to Erina's progress and struggles. Senzaemon clarified that underneath Azami's horrible plans and actions was a strong desire to save both Mana and Erina. Senzaemon knew Azami suffered when he saw Mana succumb to the storm by her God Tongue and thus understood that Azami wanted to prevent Erina from suffering the same fate. As the tournament progressed, Senzaemon and Azami compared each other's plans towards that end. Whereas Azami admitted his "True Gourmet" plan was a complete failure, Senzaemon described how they will bear witness to the fruits of his own "Jewels Generation" plan. In the epilogue, Senzaemon and Azami, along with the rest of the Nakiri clan, would attend family meals together, with Senzaemon musing how Azami and Asahi were slowly becoming true parent and child together. 'Jōichirō Saiba' Azami adulated Jōichiro, who used to be his Senpai back in Tōtsuki. He used to follow Jōichirō like a puppy. In Azami's eyes, Saiba was the perfect chef he aspired to be. When Jōichirō left Tōtsuki, it triggered a change in Azami, who believed that Jōichirō was ruined by his pursuit of culinary innovation. Believing that the culinary world was rotten and needed to be reformed. He was displeased when he found out that Jōichirō was running a small diner and became ecstatic when he offered to help Azami in fulfilling his goals. Jōichirō however was alarmed by Azami's decisions and helped the rebels. Ironically, Jōichirō's current ideals are the exact antithesis of Azami's ideals. 'Eishi Tsukasa' He was the 1st Seat of the 90th generation. Years ago, Azami met him at a gourmet convention in Las Vegas, USA. Azami befriended him and gradually brainwashed him into accepting his ideals. 'Alice Nakiri' As he is Erina's biological father, Azami is Alice's uncle. However, Alice holds a strong hatred toward Azami due to his rudeness; when she found out the letters that she'd sent to Erina were torn up by him. Azami became displeased when Alice took Erina away from him. Alice will never let Azami do whatever he wants to both Tōtsuki and Erina. 'Sōma Yukihira' Sōma first met Azami at the Moon Banquet Festival and casually if he could share his table. Azami was displeased and left. Both of them share a mutual disdain for each other due to having radically opposing ideals on cooking. Sōma was surprised to know that Azami was a former resident of Polar Star Dormitory and a kōhai of Jōichirō. Azami views Sōma as nothing but an upstart, although he was stunned when Sōma revealed that he is the son of Jōichirō Saiba. Despite this huge revelation, Azami secretly asked Akira Hayama to defeat Sōma, although he failed to do so. Tired of Azami's underhanded tactics, Sōma challenged him to a Team Shokugeki. Azami initially rejected it, but was persuaded by Jōichirō to accept it. During the final rounds of the Team Shokugeki, Azami decided to personally judge the upcoming matches. Only Sōma was pleased with this as he could finally confront Azami. In the last round of the battle, Azami acknowledges Sōma's specialty to rival that of Eishi's specialty. Despite that, he criticized Sōma for making the appetizer too delicious, potentially outclassing Erina's main course and throwing his team in jeopardy. Shortly before Azami was ousted as director, Sōma emphatically asks him to stop deciding the happiness of other people for them and reveals that for all his hardships, Jōichirō found happiness after starting a family. 'Asahi Nakiri ' Asahi is Azami's illegitimate son, conceived during a brief fling with an American woman. Azami was unaware of Asahi's existence until the latter's adulthood, when Asahi competed in the BLUE tournament. The connection between the two was sensed when Mana sensed the same void in their cooking, leading to a DNA test that confirmed their relationship. While the two are never seen interacting, Azami shows regret for not being in his son's life. In the epiligue, Azami accompanied Erina and her escorts to reclaim Asahi as a member of the Nakiri clan. At present, Azami and Asahi (now a full-fledged member of the Nakiri clan), attend Nakiri clan functions and luncheons together. Azami often scolds Asahi for his sloppy and lax posture and attitude, trying to correct his son's behavior in accordance with his station. Despite their bickering or perhaps because of it, their relationship is slowly but surely becoming that of a true parent and child. Category:Relationships